


Heathens [Twenty One Pilots]

by tyjoandjishwa



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Suicide Squad - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Blurryface is a little bitch, F/M, How dare he, M/M, Suicide Squad AU, based off the heathens music video, who tries to kill bb josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjoandjishwa/pseuds/tyjoandjishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide Squad AU based on the music video for Heathens</p><p>(I do not own anything in this story but the plot line. If this story if found anywhere else besides AO3 and Wattpad, please notify me immediately.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ø N E

A man around the age 27 awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes slowly. He wiped his forehead, pushing himself up and off the bathroom floor, only to find the white tile spotted with red. 

"Hello?" the man called out, hoping to get some explanation from someone. 

He was only returned with silence in response.

The man slowly exited the bathroom, his bloodshot eyes darting around the hallway in front of him. More red spotted the carpet, slowly turning into handprints.

He approached the door at the end cautiously, seeing as there was a pool of what looked like blood seeping out from underneath it. His hand shakily reached out for the doorknob, soon realizing his hand was also covered in blood. His anxiety level obviously shot up, his eyes scared to death of what he might see on the other side.

"J... Josh?" he called out, while turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

He let out a gasp as he saw someone lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. 

"Josh-! What- What happened?" the man grew panicked while looking at the other now known as Josh.

Josh was alerted of the other's presence, and fear replaced the pain in his eyes. 

"Stay the fuck away from me you- you monster!" he screamed, scrambling to scoot away without putting himself in too much pain.

"Josh, I can't remember anything that h- happened! Did... Did I do this to you?" the one standing in the doorway said, tears threatening to fall. 

"You tried to kill me! You just, you snapped and-!" he interrupted himself by coughing up blood.

Tears spilled out of the other's eyes as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, dialing 9-1-1 as soon as the phone screen popped up. 

"Yes, my friend needs help right away-!" he responded to the other on the phone line, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't call me your friend," Josh spat, "I believed you when you said this was under control, Tyler! Or am I even talking to Tyler anymore-" 

Josh coughed up more blood, and he was growing more and more faint. The boy now known as Tyler gave the other person on the line the address.

"Josh, please believe me! I don't remember anything! I just- The last thing I remember was fainting! Josh, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Tyler cried, falling to his knees. 

He buried his face into his blood-stained hands, looking at Josh.

"Tyler come here," the unnatural red-head commanded weakly.

He slowly stood up and walked over slowly. Sirens could be heard getting closer and closer as Tyler got closer to Josh. Once they were within arms reach of each other, the red head spoke. 

"This- This is for everything."

The last thing Tyler saw was a fist flying at his face and a faint pain radiating through his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all so this is the first time I've EVER posted a fanfiction on AO3 and I didn't expect to get feedback so fast??? I have like 4 chapters written so far so for this website being SOOOO nice to me you get the first *REAL* chapter too! also I'm v sorry it says chap 2 when its really 1 idk how to fix that when I have a prolouge

T W Ø

Tyler Joseph awoke with a start, a migraine blooming throughout his head. He stared up at the cracked ceiling with his usual emotionless expression. His frail figure was getting weaker by the day, and the bags under his eyes only got darker.

A bell rang throughout the prison like asylum, signaling it was time for roll call. The cell doors opened up almost in unison, and everyone slowly got up to stand outside of their dwellings. Correction officers strolled down the hallways, taking a head count of everyone here. After it was confirmed everyone was here, they were dismissed to head to breakfast. 

Tyler walked against the crowd, heading to his therapists office. There were a select few people who were forced to wear straight jackets at all times, and he was one of them. He entered the office, giving a brief hello to the officer standing guard at the door. His usual interrogation, as he liked to call it, would be done. 

"Hello Tyler, please take a seat. How was your night?"

Tyler shrugged, his eyes staying directed towards the ground. 

"Did you dream or have a nightmare of anything?" his therapist asked, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"The usual," Tyler briefly stated.

"Ah," she said while writing something down on her clipboard, "Now, you know the drill." 

Tyler slowly brought his eyes up to look at her, his once bright brown eyes staring at her emotionlessly. She shone a flashlight in them, and Tyler flinched slightly. 

"Now, Blurry hasn't been around lately, right?"

"He's been absent," he sighed. 

He hated this, but he had to do it to get by.

"Okay then. Rogers, may you please help me?" she smiled at Tyler while walking over to him with the officer guarding the door.

They unlocked his straight jacket first, then unbuckled it, allowing Tyler to move his arms freely. A plate of food was placed in front of him, and he picked up the plastic spork, slowly beginning to pick through it.

"Tyler, we've noticed some great development in your behavior, and were thinking of letting visitors come in for you again. You've been really good with taking the medication and you've improved so much on controlling him. There's someone who's been wanting to see you for the longest time, and we informed them that next Saturday they can visit. Isn't that great? You'll get to see your family more often from now on," his therapist stated, smiling brightly. 

"I guess. Thank you," Tyler said, taking a small bite of the muck called breakfast given to him. 

"We also think visiting might help improve your mental health. It'll be something you can look forward to, someone you can talk to."

Tyler nodded, before pushing his plate away and looking up.

"I'm finished."

His therapist nodded, and asked Officer Rogers once again to help. He was soon back in his straight jacket, and soon on his way to the common room.

Officers checked off his name on a list as he entered, and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the corner table he sat at usually, thinking about what the therapist said. Who would want to visit such a freak like him? How will they react to what conditions he's in? Do they even know about the incident?

When he first arrived at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, he didn't have to wear the straight jacket. But after a little incident... they didn't trust him anymore. He was under twenty-four hour surveillance because of something he did when he first got here...

It was June 16, 2016.

Tyler Joseph watched the officer carefully as he walked towards his door of the van. He moved his hands slightly since they were uncomfortable in the tight handcuffs. The door slammed open, the officer motioning Tyler to get out.

Tyler stayed there staring, startled by the door.

"It's not an option to just sit there, Joseph. Get the fuck out. Now!" the officer yelled, grabbing Tyler by the arm. 

He got up, almost tripping trying to keep up with the rude officer. He was so busy focusing on not falling he didn't notice the two other officers who joined following him. He only realized they were there when he was shoved by them for walking too slowly. 

They checked Tyler in, giving him an orange suit and under clothes to change into. He waited for the guards to leave the room, but they weren't moving.

"Change, inmate! We don't have all day!" 

Tyler timidly changed, trying to go as quickly as possible. He quickly buttoned up the jumpsuit over his clothes and shoved on his boots. The officers re-handcuffed him and led him out the room, dragging him through the asylum. He was brought to the men's wing of it, being followed closely by two officers. He look around at what would be home for who knows how long. Suddenly, all the people and commotion disappeared, leaving all the cells empty besides one. 

A bright orange light attracted Tyler, and Blurryface told him to walk up to the cell. He did, and it was none other than his best friend Josh Dun inside it, playing his drum set just like old times. 

Tyler immediately went up to the bars, gripping them tightly while mustering up the courage to talk to him, before he disappeared. 

Suddenly it was Tyler in the cell looking out to see the two officers who escorted him walking away. He was startled by Josh not being there anymore and immediately let go of the bars. Tyler sighed, going to sit on the terrible excuse for a bed.

He sat in his cell all day trying to find something to do. He paced around the cell, trying to busy himself, but the only thing on his mind was Josh and Blurryface. Was Tyler hallucinating? He hadn't even been assigned any medication yet. Blurryface whispered things to him, but Tyler blocked out all the useless nonsense he was being fed. 

As hours passed by, he finally settled for staring at the wall, lost in his and Blurry's thoughts. That's before all the lights flickered off and the asylum was silent. The bright orange light came back, and he saw Joshua float down the hallway while playing his drum set. His cell door opened as Josh passed by and he urged Tyler to follow, which he obeyed.

He walked down the dark hallway looking for Josh, before seeing a glimpse of him playing in the middle of the hallway. As Tyler approached, Josh disappeared. He kept going down the hallway, seeing Josh once again, but around the corner. This process repeated multiple times before Tyler finally walked into a large room, seeing a floating bass guitar and microphone with Josh playing his drums right next to it. 

He approached the glowing stage, stepping on and having his orange jumpsuit turn into a mustard yellow dress suit. He grabbed the bass guitar and stepped up to the microphone, automatically singing and playing with a tune he'd never heard before. The music sounded muffled, but Blurryface did too. Prisoners began to file in, surrounding the stage and enjoying the music. Tyler smiled and spun around, looking at everyone around him. It felt so good to be back with his best friend, playing a song together. 

Suddenly, the music began to fade into blaring security alarms, and Tyler realized he was sitting on the ground. Four guns were pointed directly at him as guards filed in, and the four closest began giving him orders. It was only his first day in the asylum and he somehow escaped his cell and got almost as far as escaping the prison. Blurryface only laughed at Tyler's foolishness. 

He was immediately taken to solitary confinement where he spent weeks for attempting escape. 

After being let out of the padded cell, his therapist said it would be a good idea to keep him in a straight jacket until his alternative personality was under control, since he blamed escaping on Blurryface. He was placed under twenty-four hour surveillance, and his life only got more miserable from that day on. They put him on heavy doses of medication to keep Blurryface and himself under control. More than half the time he was too drowsy to even try escape, or anything of the sort. Blurryface also stopped talking to him, due to the medication.

Tyler was shot back into reality, as a bell rang signaling time for lunch. He went to his therapists office and the breakfast process happened all over again. After, he was cent back to his cell to spend the rest of the day until dinner in. 

For once in almost a year, Tyler felt an emotion.

He missed Blurryface not being there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anOTHER ONE

T H R E E

The days droned on for Tyler Joseph, turning minutes into what felt like hours as he waited for visiting day. His therapist didn't disclose any information about the person who was planning to visit, but they were obviously close to him. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he sat in his cell, glancing out to look at the inmate across from him. The other gave a glare, making Tyler scoot back to curl up against the wall. 

He thought at this point if he had to wait any longer for visiting day, he'd actually go insane. His thoughts raced from everything that was going on before they were interrupted by an officer's voice. 

"Joseph, let's go." 

Tyler heard the cell door rattle as the guard unlocked it, and listened to its well known screech of being opened. As if that was his cue, he stood up and stepped out, waiting for the officer to direct him where to go. They began heading down the hallway- the opposite way of which Tyler usually walks- and headed towards the medic center. 

Ah, it was time for Tyler to take his daily meds.

He huffed as they neared, and the officer motioned for Tyler to stay right there as he collected his daily medication.

"Tyler Joseph, correct? Wow, I would've thought a celebrity like you would've been out of the nut house by now," the pharmacist said, handing the officer a little cup with three different pills in it. 

Tyler growled at the pharmacist, but he didn't remember doing it. A spark of hope and dread formed in his gut, and he knew then that maybe the darker half of him hadn't left after all.

"Shut up and just let him take his damn meds in peace. We have a rule in here to not let them have access to the media outside."

Tyler took the pills, swallowing them without needing water. A dark chuckle rose from his throat, but he silenced it almost immediately. He swallowed hard, trying to shut the words that weren't his from rising up.

The officer raised an eyebrow at Tyler as he silently fought Blurryface in his mind. Blurry finally decided to show up after about three months, and Tyler wasn't about to give up his hard earned self awareness and will.

"Alright, well, head back to your cell. That's an order. I except to find you either back in your cell, or waiting to be put back in it."

Tyler nodded and turned on his heel, heading back the way he came. He passed by prisoners who gave him glares behind the bars they were forced to call home. It gave him chills, and his mind began to wander. His body also wandered, a little too close to the cell, and a hand grabbed him.

He squeaked out of sudden surprise, and his face was slammed into the bars of the cell. Blurryface took advantage of his surprise, taking over his body. 

"Hey, it's little pipsqueak over here. The delusional shit who has a voice in the back of his head, telling him to escape. What do you think you're doing walking the halls alone, huh?"

A laugh escaped the prisoner's mouth as he pulled Tyler even closer to the bars, pressing them into his cheek. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't be calling me 'pipsqueak'. You don't know what the fuck I'm in here for. Also, I do whatever the hell I want," Blurryface spoke up for Tyler.

His red eyes had an evil look to them, and the other prisoner just laughed again, wrapping a hand around his throat.

"Your weak little threat only makes me want to squeeze the fucking life out of you even more," he said, and have Tyler's throat a harsh squeeze on cue, cutting off his air supply. 

Blurryface backed out of control, making Tyler step back in. He started gasping, struggling for air as his face began to loose it's color.

"Hey! Inmate, let go!" 

On that cue, the other prisoner gripped both his hands around Tyler's throat, citing off his oxygen supply. Ty's vision was spotting at the edges, and his head started pounding.

"H- Hel... Help... ," Tyler croaked out quietly.

He soon blacked out completely, just as two officers tried to pry him away from the other inmate. 

|-/

"Good God, it happened because of you! Yes, these people are criminally insane but that doesn't mean we can't protect them! You did not walk Tyler back to his cell, and none of the other officers even bothered to look down the hallway! God, this place is a fucking mess!" 

Tyler awoke with a start, blankly listening to the argument happening. A headache pounded in his head as soon as he opened his eyes, and he groaned in response. His neck hurt like hell, and he tentatively touched it only to be greeted with more pain.

The other officer tried to talk in response to her scolding, but she hushed him while looking over at Tyler. 

"Good afternoon Tyler. You had a little accident earlier, but we've been taking good care of you since. I'm guessing your neck hurts?"

He tried to nod, but it hurt too much, and the pain was obvious in his eyes. He tried to talk after that, but his voice was wrecked from his throat being squeezed and bruised.

"Thumbs up or down, sweetie. It'll hurt you too much to try to move your neck. We're in the middle of getting a brace approved for your use. Now how are you feeling?"

He lifted his hand up, and shakily pointed his thumb downwards. 

"I was expecting that. Now, we're going to sit you up, okay? You need to try and drink some water."

He gave a very slight nod, sparing himself from being in agonizing pain. The very nice doctor helped sit him up, trying to be as gentle as possible. Chains rattled as he was adjusting, alerting him of being handcuffed to... something. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply before wincing in pain.

"Okay, now that you're sitting up, we're going to try to drink some water. If you can't swallow, spit the water back into this cup," she said, handing him and empty paper cup before retrieving another one with water in it.

He grabbed it, tentatively bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. It hurt, but it also soothed his sore throat, and it almost relieved him. He finished the cup, huffing out as he slouched against the wall, rubbing his neck lightly. 

Someone walked in, handing the doctor a box, and she smiled and thanked the other. 

"Well, looks like it was approved so here's a neck brace. You'll be staying a few days in the medic center, so I can keep a close eye on you," she said, smiling brightly. 

She took the brace out of the box, unlatching it and walking over to Tyler. The doctor placed it on gently, looking to him for any signs of pain or discomfort. She tightened it so it supported him, but didn't hurt, and latched it back closed. 

"Well, you should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning, alright?" 

He flashes a small thumbs up and lied back down, going into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

F Ø U R

The next few days were a blur.

The doctor had found out who exactly he is and _heavily_ flirted with him, and he couldn't tell her he had a wife or remind her he was in an asylum for the criminally insane because he couldn't speak. After a while though, his voice finally came back and he was slowly getting into his daily routine once again. Since Blurryface seemed to not bother Tyler anymore (which was a lie), they trusted that he wouldn't escape or do anything out of the ordinary. He soon was able to go back to his cell instead of staying in the medic ward, but he had to remain in the neck brace until further notice.

Tyler was able to begin eating in the cafeteria, although he sat alone at a table in the back corner. He was left alone due to the guard that stood oddly close to him at all times.

Since allowed out of a straight jacket, he spent most of his time writing songs, just like the old days. He smiled at the thought of playing in front of thousands at sold out arenas, connecting with the music, fans, and his best friend. But usually a face filled with regret would follow after his stupid smile.

Songs and poetry constantly were popping up in his mind, and he constantly was writing things that would probably never make it to anyone outside of the asylum.

As he sat in his room scribbling lyrics onto a paper, a guard came to his cell, opening it up without explanation. The officer motioned for Tyler to follow, causing confusion for him. He obeyed their orders, following them throughout the facility. He was led through a series of security gates and up stairs, only lit by dim lights hung from the ceiling. He was brought into a much lighter room that didn't look as run down as the basement-prison he got so used to.

Tyler followed the guard down a hall and past a window which showed another room with chairs facing a wall with more windows, and an old fashioned phone hanging next to it. He stopped for a second, peering into the room before focusing on his reflection.

His hair has grown out quite a lot, looking like a poofy mess. Bruises adorned his neck and face, showing that he had obviously been choked and what looks like punched in the eye. Darks circles from little to no sleep also adorned his eyes, making him look almost zombie-like. His frail arm touched the window, before the officer snapped him back into reality, causing him to turn abruptly away from the window.

"Joseph, we don't have all day. Let's get a move on," he commanded.

He nodded slightly, rubbing his neck nervously. It was then when he realized his knuckles were also bruised and scabbed. That was from when he had a little fit, deciding to punch the concrete wall until officers stopped him. His orange jumpsuit hung loosely off his body, as he had lost a lot of weight from the lack of nutrition he was getting. Tyler looked like an absolute wreck, and he suddenly grew self conscious about it.

The officer stepped aside, motioning for him to go in. He walked slowly down the aisle of chairs and separated windows, before coming to one with an obvious figure sitting in the other side. Tyler stopped, looking back at the officer for what to do. He motioned for him to go on.

Tyler sat down tentatively, staring in disbelief at the other figure.

His hair was curly as ever and dyed a bright red, and his bright brown eyes shone almost like a beacon, but still showed the fear that lied behind them. The red head nervously twiddled his thumbs, avoiding eye contact with Tyler.

Tyler reached over to the phone slowly, picking it up and bringing it to his ear while he sat down.

The other person on the other side picked up the phone tentatively, eyeing Tyler with worry.

"Uh, hey Tyler," the red head shyly said, his anxiety starting to kick in.

"Hello Josh," he replied.

Tyler rubbed his neck as he looked a Josh, and he kept twiddling his thumbs as he looked back.

"You, uh, how have you been?" Josh quietly asked, wondering where all the bruises came from.

"Oh, me? I've been just dandy," Tyler laughed dryly, his sarcastic attitude starting up, "You know, as good as someone who's been in prison for over and year and almost strangled to death not too long ago. Just dandy. What about you?"

"Woah, I'm sorry. That doesn't sound fun... Um, I've been okay, I guess. Fans have been going nuts, pounding me with questions I don't know the answer to... You know I was never good at that," Josh replied timidly.

"I'm surprised we still even have fans, to be perfectly honest. I thought everyone would stop supporting the band because the former frontman was a lunatic who did something he couldn't even remember," Tyler said bitterly.

"Fuck Tyler, don't say former. Twenty One Pilots isn't Twenty One Pilots without you."

Tyler scoffed.

"Don't flatter me like that. If that was actually the case, I think you wouldn't have been too quick to throw me in the nut house."

"I'm sorry Tyler! What more do you want? You- or Blurryface attacked me! I was so terrified of you. Ty, as much as I hate to admit, in the end you hurt me. Maybe he was just using your body as a vessel, but you still hurt me. That night is embedded into my brain," Josh took a deep breath, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I- I wasn't saying it's not. Josh, I'm so sorry-" Tyler immediately sputtered out, his attitude dropping in an instance.

"I've heard those words too many times from you. Words don't mean shit if you can't prove it."

With that, Josh hung up the phone and stood up. He swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of the door on his side, disappearing from Tyler's view.

Tyler slowly hung the phone back up, and pushed out of his seat, trudging back to where the guard was.

That was not the visit he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been such a long time since I posted a chapter. I finally got the inspiration to continue this book after seeing how much some of you guys loved it. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who still has it bookmarked even though I haven’t updated it in well over a year. Summer is coming and I wanted to finish this book, as I have my plot line written out for it (finally lmao). Love you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter! - Lee

~~**F I V E** ~~

Tyler stood in front of the mirror in the filth-ridden bathroom. It had been weeks since his visit with Joshua, and his emotions have been drained from him through the relization that he’d never be forgiven.

Blurryface had become quite loud in his head, telling him that he’s worthless and things of the sort, but it had only become static in his head.

He caught words sometimes that didn’t fit right with what he usually says. Tyler heard fragments of a sentence, hearing only “haven’t”, “full”, “powers”, and “yet”.

His head had a deafening ringing in it, causing a headache to bloom from the back to the front.

He looked in the mirror and started seeing black leak from his eyes and mouth, and the reddish hues of Blurryface filling his eyes.

Tyler began to have a fully fledged panic attack, punching the mirror and shattering it. The faucet water was a black goop, and he fought Blurryface to not put his hand in it. He slowly and shakily rubbed it all over his hands and neck, marking himself as fully Blurryface.

**“Josh has made you weak, and I must thank him for that. Your pathetic life in this place is over, as I’m in control now.”**

**|-/**

Josh woke up to the cold breeze of the brisk fall morning coming in through his open window. 

Yawning, he got up to close it, and began getting ready for the day. Josh did his morning workout routine, consisting of 50 push-ups, 50 lunges, and 50 sit ups to wake himself up. Afterwards he got into the shower, and rinsed off for about 2 minutes. He quickly dried himself off and threw on some black jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket as it was a bit chilly out that day. 

Josh’s phone buzzed, reminding him that him and Jenna were to meet up today at the Columbus Café for lunch, which was one of Columbus, Ohio’s best coffee and food shops. Jenna and him had become close friends since Tyler’s admittance to Arkham, and Jenna helped to cope with the fact he had almost been murdered by his best friend. 

As he waited for the best time to leave, Josh decided to play a little bit of drumset. He was warming up his hands, and soon got into the old rhythmic groove of songs he knew. He closed his eyes as he seemlessly played rhythms, and a memory of his and Tyler’s band came back to him. 

_The crowd roared while Joshua and Tyler were on stage, playing the songs the crowd was most familiar with. Tyler had his kimono draped over his head while he sang and danced around the stage. Josh beat his heart and soul into his drumset while the crowd sang along to one of their more popular songs. He looked over to Ty and grinned, as they both loved what they did, even if it was hard work. The crowd went wild after the song was over, and Joshua felt like he was on top of the world. He went over to the front of the stage and high-fived some of the fans in the crowd, and even took pictures with some of them. A loud phone rang through the entire stadium, and he was super confused-_

Josh realized that was his phone in real life. It was Jenna calling him.

”Hello?” He answered the phone. 

“Check the time goof, you’re late to lunch.”

Josh looked at the clock on his phone, and sure enough it was 12:43 P.M. He was supposed to be there at 12:30 P.M. 

He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, and ran out to his car. Josh totally did not speed to the Café. 

Once there, he rushed in and ordered a black coffee and sandwich, and sat down with Jenna to wait for his order to be completed. 

“Hey Jenna, sorry about that. I thought I had a little bit of time to drum, but I got carried away,” he said while chuckling, scratching the back of his bright red hair. 

Jenna replied, laughing as well, “No, no it’s fine. You need to keep up with your drumming anyway. Guess what?” 

Raising his eyebrow, he answered, “What? Did you find a gig for me? Well, I’m not interested-“

”Oh don’t be a party pooper, Josh,” Jenna interuppted, “It’s a local band and their drummer broke their hand at their last show, so they just need a filler for a few days. They’re not on tour or anything, it’s  just a few shows around Ohio. I think it’d be good for you, focus your mind onto something besides Tyler.”

”You’re right. I’ve just been cooped up in my house anytime I’m not working. Plus it’ll make me a few extra bucks. I guess I’ll meet them first.” 

“Okay, good! I’ll text you their number,” she said as she pulled out her phone. 

Josh’s phone buzzed in his pocket, but he didnt bother answering cause he knew what it was. 

“Anyway, on top of that I have some other good news. Tyler’s doctor said he’s doing really well, and he suspects they’ll be able to release him after they finish they’re last tests with him and make sure he has all the right medications. He’ll have to go to therapy daily for a month, then only weekly if they see growth. Maybe Twenty One Pilots can get together again!” Jenna exclaimed. 

“I don’t know, we’ll see if he tries to kill me again. Yeah, it was a freak accident but who knows. He seemed pretty regretful when I last talked to him. I feel bad though because the whole time I was reprimanding him, not having a normal conversation. I don’t know how he even feel about me.” 

“Well, we won’t know until then- Oh crap, look at the TV,” Jenna said, diverting her attention to the news report. 

Josh looked over as well, shocked as to what they were warning about. 

“On today’s news report, a class 4 inmate named Tyler Joseph mysteriously dissappears. Police investigstion shows this gruesome tape of him smiling creepy into the camera after rubbing some sort of plack paint on himself and his eyes turning red. The camera cuts out shortly after, and they have not been able to find any other clues that could lead to his arrest. Police are rewarding anyone who can provide helpful information about where he could be, or where he is if it leads to his arrest. Arkham Asylum staff warn you to lock your doors and windows at night, and not stay out late hours until this dangerous man is put back into captivity. This is Channel 8 News with Katherine Smith, and I’m signing off.”

Josh and Jenna both look worriedly to each other. The whole café was watching the news report, murmuring to each other about it. Eyes began to focus on to Josh and Jenna, as they were infamously known for being involved in the almost-murder scene, and someome even spoke up to them. 

“I bet you two have something to do with his escape! You better hope no one finds evidence or we’ll send you to the looney-bin with him!” 

The rest of the people murmured in agreement. 

Josh turned to Jenna, “Let’s go. Go home, and lock your doors. I’ll be over shortly, I have to pick up something from my house.”

Jenna nodded in agreement, and Josh walked her out to her car after putting a tip on the table. He rushed home and ran into his house, closing and locking all the windows and doors as fast as possible. 

Josh walked over to his desk, and unlocked the drawer on the bottom right. He grabbed a manilla folder with a thick stack of papers in it. 

Josh knew why Blurryface escaped. Josh knew he’s coming after him. 

Blurryface wanted the true story of the attempted murder of Joshua Dun to get out to the public. 


End file.
